Ornamental decorations are often used at public events, festivals, parties, parades, and the like, to enliven the activities and enjoyments of the attendees. Among these well-known events are Mardi Gras, New Year's Eve events, Christmas parades, and other such celebratory public and private events. The ornamental decorations include signage, flags, hats, stylized costumes, and special jewelry and apparel decorations including buttons and necklaces. The manufacture and sales of such special articles and decorations has become a significant business. Attendees often purchase these special articles and decorations from stores, shops, and street vendors.
One type of such ornamental decoration is beaded necklaces. These necklaces typically use brightly colored, faceted beads strung onto an elongate cord for wearing around the neck. The beaded necklaces also typically include enlarged, stylized portions that are designed to catch the attention of festival attendees. Other similar beaded necklaces for festival participants are available from stores and street vendors. For example, many persons appearing on floats and in the streets during Mardi Gras parades wear such beaded necklaces, and often, persons on floats throw additional necklaces to persons observing the parades. Persons attending such events often use these beads as a badge of honor based on the “size” of the beads worn around the neck.
Also needed during festivals are containers for drinking fluids. There is a need to provide a decorative containers resembling necklaces which will allow individuals to have both hands free which containers fit within the theme of festival activities.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”